criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Take Your Sin Away
Take Your Sin Away 'is case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as secong case of Fario. It takes place in Church Valley, district based in Fario. Plot Player and Lena patroled the area when they hear scream who comming from local small Church and they found Billy Francis. After necroscopy Andre concluded weapon was blut and hard objet, probably mallet. Mainwhile his step-sister wanted to know who killed his step-brother. Chief Bennett wanted from player and Lena to talk to Mrs Howard because Billy needed to have speach about Pride Month. After player and Lena arrested Billy's killer, Toby entered the station and wanted to talk with player. He said there was strange flyers over a Church Valley Hall. Later is found that flyers was actually from cult illuminated minds and Lena and player inform Chief about that. Summary Victim: * '''Billy Francis '(found dead in small Church with smashed head) Murder Weapon: * 'Mallet ' Killer: * 'Father Green ' Suspects '''Profile: * Suspect use anti-agnie cream * Suspect drink coffee Appearance: * Suspect have brown hair Appearance: * Suspect have brown hair Profile: * Suspect use anti-agnie cream * Suspect drink coffee Appearance: * Suspect have brown hair Profile: * Suspect use anti-agnie cream * Suspect drink coffee Appearance: * Suspect have brown hair Quasy-Suspect(s) Chief Bennet (Chief Of Police) Standish Curtis ([[Illuminated Minds|'Illuminated Minds']]' member') Killer's Profile * Killer have brown hair * Killer use anti-agnie cream * Killer have >162 lbs * Killer drink coffee * Killer is hight 6'0" Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Church (Clues: Victim's body, broken pieces, faded card) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00: Victim ID: Billy Francis: Attribude:Killer have brown hair) * Examine broken pieces (Result: Metal Cross) * Analyze Metl Cross (06:00:00: Attribute: Killer use anti-agnie cream) * Examine faded card (Result: Business card; New Suspect: Father Green) * Talk to Father Green (Prerequisite: examined faded card; New Crime Scene: Coffee Shop) * Investigate Coffee Shop (Clues: faded document, locked tabled) * Examine faded document (Result: psychology test) * Examine locked tablet (Result: Victim tablet) * Analyze psychology test (03:00:00: Result: New suspect: Toby Barker) * Analyze victim tablet (09:00:00) * Talk to Toby Baker (Prerequisite: analyzed psychology test) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * Talk to Jennifer Francis (Prerequisite: unlocked chapter 2) * Talk to Katie Howard (New Crime Scene: Church Valley Hall) * Investigate CV Hall (Clues: Trash Can, locked case) * Examine Trash Can (result: Coded message) * Examine Case (result: scrapbook) * Analyze coded message (09:00:00: Result: Threat latter) * Talk to Alex Green (Prerequisite: examined locked case) * Talk to Father Green (Prerequisite: analyzed coded message; New crime scene: bar) * Talk to Jennifer (Prerequisite: talk to Father Green) * Investigate bar (clues: Box) * Examine box (Result Mallet) * Analyze Mallet (15:00:00: Result: Murder weapon registred: Mallet; Attribute: Killer weight is more than 162 lbs) * Move to next chapter(2 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Stage (Clues: dirty cup, broken device) * Examine dirty cup (Result: moleculs) * Analyze moletls (12:00:00 Result: coffee moleculs; Attribute: Killer drink coffee) * Examine broken device (Result: camera) * Analyze camera (12:00:00) * Talk to Alex Green (Prerequisite: analyzed camera; New Crime Scene: Altar) * Investigate Altar (Clues: CCTV camera) * Examine CCTV camera (Result: unlocked CCTV camera) * Analyze CCTV camera (15:00:00: Attribute: Killer is 6'0" tall) * Arrest killer now! * Move to holly blood 2/6 (2 star) Holly Blood 2/6 Talk to Toby (Prerequisite: unlocked holly blood 2/5) * Investigate CV Hall (Clues: faded flyer) * Examine faded flyer (Result: flyer) * Analyze flyer (Result: Cult flyer) * Inform Chief about cult (Prerequisite: analyzed flyer; Reward: burger) * Talk to Katie Howard (Prerequisite: Chief Bennett informed) * Investigate Church (Prerequisite: Talk to Ketie; Clues: ID card) * Examine ID card (Result: Cult membership card) * Give back ID to Standish Curtis (Prerequisite: examined ID card; Reward: Illuminated minds necklace) * Talk to Jennifer (Prerequisite: Chief Bennett informed) * Investigate Coffee shop (Prerequisite: Talk to Jennifer; Clues: broken object) * Examine broken object (Result: picture) * Give picture back to Jennifer (Prerequisite: examined broken object; Reward: 10 000 coins) * Move to next case (2 stars) Trivia: * This case is Pride Month case, who need to show up in what times we actually live when people cant be free because of group of realigios guiders who are ready to kill for they believing. Category:Church Valley Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario